


weight in gold.

by softsuns



Category: BLACKPINK (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/F, Fluff, I think that's it - Freeform, Implied/Referenced Sex, also, how to tag this, i love jisoo so much, i love shoving in cameos, i love the name roseanne, i'm happy right now, jisoo being whipped, jisoo is a little bit messy but you know what rose loves her so much, okay so i FINALLY finished this, okay so towards the end there's some light fluff, rose being whipped, some alcohol mention, there's some cameos too, this is just fluff fluff fluff, this is kinda messy but you know what i'm actually happy with it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-02
Updated: 2017-09-02
Packaged: 2018-12-21 19:45:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11951334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softsuns/pseuds/softsuns
Summary: call me anxious, call me broke but i can't lift this on my own.





	weight in gold.

When Jisoo saw Roseanne for the first time, she had been too drunk to process it. It took place at their mutual's birthday party and the Rose was sitting by the bar. Jisoo would be a liar if she said that the other had caught her attention instantly. They probably interacted between Jisoo's hauls to the bartender but then again, they probably didn't. All she does remember is grabbing whatever drink she was given, drinking it and dancing with whoever came close to her.

The second time she does see her, she's actually sober enough to take in her beauty. It had been at another birthday celebration. This one didn't take place at an exclusive nightclub with throbbing lights but instead in a warm restaurant with a nice smell of cinnamon. Jisoo was actually functioning and making conversation with college friends, old friends, everyone.

"It wasn't my fault. I didn't mean to spill coffee all over his shirt." She laughed, making everyone around her do the same. Her clumsiness always made the best stories. Between smiles and crinkled eyes, she caught the eyes of another and she swore her breath was caught in her throat.

The somewhat familiar girl looked incredible. She looked warm if that could even be possible. Her makeup was so effortlessly flawless. The warm browns around her eyes made her look graceful and her straight orange hair contrasted the baby the blue dress that hung on her shoulders nicely. Jisoo couldn't stop looking at her while the stranger simply looked away. Her nerves kicked awake at the thought of the other not liking her.

"Jisoo, help us cut the cake!" Taehyung called out, his voice booming over the small groups of people and she instantly stood up. She doesn't feel like freaking out over a person who she'd probably never see again.

A few days after passed and Jisoo was officially kissing summer hello. She had already stuffed her textbooks in a storage box and shoved it under her bed. When she finally reaches the comforts of her bed, Momo called her and almost instantly invited her to a pool party.

"I can't believe she's already wasted," She said to nobody in particular as she watches Jennie. Jennie was sitting on the pool table, singing a lullaby to herself while she swayed her head side to side. The drunk Jennie was about to stand up when the unfamiliar girl caught her in the act.

"Rosie... Rosie... Chaeyoung!" Jennie's loud whines were heard and Jisoo couldn't believe the scene unfolding. Jennie drunkenly trying to stand on the pool table with the girl, who apparently went by Rosie, pulling her down back to the floor.

Jennie was pouting as she hopped off the table. She was about to complain when she took notice of Jisoo, who couldn't stop looking at the other. "Oh! Jisoo! Are you looking at Rose? Rosie, look! She thinks you're cute!"

Jisoo's eyes widened at her words and she looked at the water. Her cheeks were bursting red and she couldn't help how her heart was thumping out of her chest. God, she hated Kim Jennie so much. The other didn't seem to like her as it was and now she was calling her out in public. She was glad that the music was too loud and nobody was really paying attention.

"God..." She muttered to herself, staring at the deep water. She saw feet dip beside her and she instantly knew that it wasn't Jennie.

"Hi,-" A soft melody greeted and she looked over. She gulped when she saw who it was. "I don't think we know each other. I'm Roseanne. Rose for short, Rosie for shorter. Chaeyoung when it's business."

"Jisoo." She shyly answered and she couldn't help how awkward she felt. It wasn't the fact that she didn't know her, Jisoo's social skills weren't that bad. It was the fact that she thought she was incredibly pretty and only embarrassment came out of her mouth when she saw somebody attractive. A good reason why she didn't even a boyfriend nor a girlfriend.

"Is it a bad moment to say that I think you're cute too?"

"I really don't know how you can get that out of a pool party." She said and even though she didn't word right, she was glad that Rose had managed to understand.

"I met you once. Well, I saw you. You wouldn't even look at me. You were too drunk to even focus on me."

She groaned in embarrassment, "When was this?"

"Eun's birthday party."

"I looked like a mess."

Rose laughed, shaking her head. "I thought your messy eyeliner looked great."

"Oh God- Don't even mention it." She hid her face playfully in her hands, "It looked better when I was home. I promise."

Rose cocked her eyebrow and asked, "Is that so?"

They ended up exchanging numbers. She was glad that Rose was straight forward at the end of the night, asking for her number with the words 'we should go out sometime' stringing along. Jisoo smiled and simply said that she'd think about it.

She did think about it and they did end up going out. Jisoo liked it more than she thought, she didn't enjoy the fact that they were going to watch a horror movie but she thought it was okay since Rose would apologize with a kiss after she'd scare the living hell out of her.

* * *

 

University picked up a little bit after their two months together and Jisoo was already considering dropping out. She had a rough start, already flunked two tests, having three mental breakdowns and drinking coffee even though she hated the bitter taste. She had passed her breaking point mid week and she was simply dragging her feet like a wasted zombie.

No, scratch that. A zombie would have more energy than her.

If she was honest, all she wanted to do was spend time with Rose. They had even skyped since they haven't seen each other in three weeks. Rose had a scholarship and Jisoo didn't have enough money to head to visit her. The public bus there would cost her two meals and she'd rather not starve. She simply texted Rose and asked if she could pick her up Friday, she was happy when she said yes.

"There's a party this weekend, you in?" Her classmate Joy asked. Joy was a bright girl, she was a social butterfly that everybody loved. Jisoo had grown fond of her, she couldn't help it. She was so endearing.

"No thanks. I'm staying with Rosie this weekend. But thanks, maybe next time?"

"Hm, okay. Tell her I said hi!"

A familiar beep was heard and butterflies fluttered in Jisoo's stomach, "I will. Have a good weekend."

Jisoo made her way towards Rose's car excitedly. She was split between emotionally drained and emotionally overcharged. She saw how Rose curiously observed her and she gave her a small smile. She didn't want to be a drag but she couldn't help the exhaustion that was sinking in her pores.

"Hi." Rose brightly greeted and Jisoo was slowly feeling better, the knots in her body loosening a little bit. Her voice was such a lovely thing to hear. Especially after such a rough day.

"Hi, sweetie." Jisoo hummed, a kiss on the other's cheek as she closed the door.

"How are you?"

"I'm really tired yet excited, you?" She confessed but Rose already knew. That was the reason she was seemed extremely distant the past few days.

"I'm good now, I missed you." Rose comforted, knowing that the other liked hearing her say it. Jisoo was somebody that lived for affection and when it came from her girlfriend, a smile would cross her entire face.

"I missed you more."

Rose knew Jisoo was trying to fight the exhaustion in her body but was steadily losing. She noticed how tense she was, her shoulders pressed so she simply asked, "Where do you want to go?"

"I don't know..."

"Home already?"

Jisoo nodded, "Yeah. I'm okay with that."

The drive to Rose's house took about two hours, eight minutes and seven seconds in a car while on a bus it would've taken her four hours, thirty-nine minutes and twelve seconds. Jisoo only took those risks when she'd stay the weekend with her. Her head was thumping and all she could think about was math. She was silent the whole ride and she couldn't believe how tense she still was. She just wanted to sleep and feel better so she could stop acting like a robot around Rose, who she hadn't seen in weeks.

"Do you want to go to the fair tonight? I know we haven't been spending so much time together and I want to make it up to you." Rose tried, her hands wrapped around the wheel and Jisoo only observed the expensive charms that dangled from her wrist. She had given her the bracelet herself, a gift on their one month.

"Or do you want to stay in? I'll make us dinner and we can watch a movie." She offered again and Jisoo was appreciating that she was trying as hard as she was.

"That sounds better than option one. We can go to the fair tomorrow?"

Rose smiled smally because she was somewhat making progress. She reached out for the other's hand, a bit unsure. Jisoo was split between talkative, quiet, distant, close and she hated it since she was noticing the other's annoyance with herself.

"Do you want to hold my hand?" Jisoo asked as she took notice of her unsure hand.

"Yeah, if that's okay."

"It is." Jisoo said, reaching for the other's hand and lacing their hands together.

After a much-needed shower, a movie, some wine, and a nicely done meal. Both of them were in Rose's room, the room felt so heavy in passion. Jisoo could feel Rose's warm gaze on her own.

"I miss summer," She confessed, Jisoo's fingers untying the choker that Rose was currently wearing. Her warm fingers would occasionally brush on the other's cold skin, causing shivers down their spines.

"I miss you."

And even though Jisoo didn't say the same, the sad smile that rose on her face was enough.

The choker came undone and she let it fall on the floor. Jisoo looked up at her, the love that was deep in Rose's gaze made her cheeks burn up. Her fingers danced on Rose's bare shoulder and a sigh left her lips. It was one of content. She was happy. She felt like herself with Rose a fingertip away of her. 

"Don't think so much." She commented, this time taking care of her. Her soft hands found the end of Jisoo's big sweater and she threw it along the choker. They were wearing so little clothing that Jisoo could actually feel Rose's body heat around her. 

Jisoo wants to say she can't. She wants to open up and cry in her arms, she's so stressed, she's so tired, she wants to yell but she wants to drown in Roseanne even more. She wants to feel her skin and she wants to pretend for two days that it's just them in the world. 

"Baby, if you want to talk-" Rose starts and Jisoo cuts her off. She doesn't want to talk, she's done enough of that. So she only shakes her head quietly.

Rose understands that she doesn't want to talk. She understands Jisoo in so many ways that it actually scares of her so much. She leans down, kissing where the sweater would rest. Her bare shoulder feels so nice under her lips. It makes her feel closer. 

"I love you." Jisoo says, waiting for Rose to look at her. She tries her hardest to not kiss her. She tries her hardest to simply watch her but she can't. Her lips find the other's and she silences her own insecurities with Rose's lips. It's a kiss with hunger and desperation. It's cliche, but she just wants her. The kisses is a mess of tongue, teeth, it's too messy to find beautiful but right enough to soothe the fire inside of them. 

"Let's finish getting undressed," Rose says, trying to catch her breath and Jisoo agrees. Her voice was caught in her throat and she's too drunk on her to even disagree. 

Jisoo's the first to undress and she's simply waiting for Rose under the sheets. The sheets feel cool over her skin and she can smell Rose's tangerine shampoo in the fabric. She's full, content and her heart is fluttering under her chest. She's so in love. 

"You're already hogging the sheets," Rose sighed and soon she's under the sheets with her. They feel too content to call it a night and their bodies are too awake to even consider sleeping. 

Her fingers always find their way to Rose's skin, gliding over her stomach and she could feel her shivering. She loved feeling her so close and this personal. This was all hers. Rose was all hers and she was hers. She loved how their skin contrasted each other. Rose's skin was always cold and hers always seemed so warm.

"You're so beautiful, you know that right?"

Rose's breath hitched in her throat as she leaned down to kiss her hip. She was so interesting even after months together. She had so many quirks, thoughts, there was so much to her that Jisoo just found it hard to not love her.

"You've said before." Rose shakily answered, her voice faltering as she watched Jisoo tenderly kiss her skin.

"And i'll say it over and over again."

"Come here, beautiful."

And both of them knew what that meant.


End file.
